Take my hand, one last time
by xLizziexLupinx
Summary: A quick description of Tonks and Remus' feelings in the Battle of Hogwarts
1. Tonks' POV

**A.N. Okay so hi. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's a short description of how both Tonks and Remus feel in the Battle of Hogwarts. It's just a quick one shot really. It's not that good I admit, but it will do for now :)**

**Disclaimer: I unfortuantly do not own anything from Harry Potter. I would like though, but my mind is not as brilliant as J.K's is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tonks' POV<strong>

She knew she shouldn't have been here. She had promised him she would stay with her mother, with Teddy. But she just couldn't face not knowing. What if something happened to him? What if he got killed? No she couldn't think like that. He would be alright; this was Remus she was talking about. Her loving, amazing husband. He would be fine. She hoped...

Heading out of the Room of Requirement, deafening sounds meet her ears. The window opposite her shows the fights that are going on, down in the grounds. Flashes of red and green light illuminate the people down below. She runs up to the broken glass and looks out into the slightly cold night. She cannot spot Remus from this high up. He's down there, fighting for his life and the safety of the wizarding world and she's just standing here doing nothing.

She looks over at Ginny and bites her lip. She can't leave the young girl on her own it's far too dangerous, yet she needs to find Remus. ''Ginny.'' She says. ''Ginny I need to go find Remus, I'm sorry.'' Her heart is aching slightly. What if she doesn't find him? What if something terrible happens? Tears start to fill her eyes, but she blinks them away fiercely. No, she can't break down now. She has to find Remus.

Running down a corridor, wand in hand, she meets the first duel on her way outside. She does not know who the Death Eater is and doesn't really care. She switches into Auror mode and starts to send hexes and curses at the Death Eater. Finally he is stunned and a seventh year Ravenclaw thanks her. She gives him a small smile and runs off again, taking stairs two at a time, hoping nothing has happened to her husband. She can't bear to think of what she would do if something did happen to him. Again tears threaten to emerge, but she wipes them away with the sleeve of her jumper. There are shots from the floor below and she see's several duels going on at once. She knows the best thing to do is to help. So, despite another pang from her heart she joins in the battle.

It's time to concentrate, yet her mind keeps switching to her husband who she loves so much. Who could not live without. Who has given her so much joy and happiness through these long, hard months and who had to suffer so much, yet didn't say a word. And their son, Teddy. Who means so much to her. Who made the light come back into Remus' eyes after such a long time. She remembers the moment when he made his daddy smile. That had made her smile too. Their little bundle of joy brought back the feeling of love and of being together. They became a family and there was nothing more she could have wanted.

''I love you Teddy.'' She whispers as she sends some more spells towards a Death Eater. They fall backwards and she manages to move on; down into the lower parts of the castle. Chunks of staircases are no longer there. Holes in the walls and broken windows show the grounds in darkness; the only light being the spells being shot at people. She closes her eyes for a moment and wish. Wish that everyone she loves will be safe and that they will not die. That he will not die.

She enters another corridor and stop dead. In front of her is the one person she wished so hard not to meet. Bellatrix. She sees her niece and an evil smile appears on her face. She's been waiting for this moment for a long time.

She (Tonks) just stands there, and in a split second she knows. She knows this is how it ends. There is no one else around. Just her and her aunt. The one that kill Sirius. The one that tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom. The one that has caused so much pain to so many people. The one that has wanted her dead for ages. There's no going back now. No point in running, or fighting. She knows there is no way to survive this. Her hope of finding Remus is shattered into a million pieces. All she wanted was for one last glimpse. One last conversation...

A tear trickles down her face, from those grey natural eyes...

There is silence for moment. Nobody moves. Then there is a distant sound. The sound of her name. Remus possibly? She suddenly feels strength inside of her. Knowing Remus is safe gives her the courage to fight.

And so that is what they do. Spells fly in both directions, narrowly missing both women. Spell after spell after spell gets sent. The duel seems to be equal, until...her wand gets knocked out of her hand and flies up into the air. Her aunt laughs manically and she knows that this is there it all stops. Her breathing slows and she shuts her eyes gently. ''Remus'' She whispers as she hears the words that cause so much damage. And everything becomes black.

_'And I'll go the distance until I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms'_


	2. Remus' POV

**A/N: so this is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to upload. It actully made me cry towards the end whilst writing it. I will do one final chapter because I had an idea that made me go awhh. I will hopefully upload that tonight as well. I would like to say a big thankyou to BadRoseGal for my first reveiw. It made me feel all special haha :D Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Remus' POV<strong>

He is finally joined by a large group of Aurors, students and adults out in the grounds. The barriers around the school are invisible to everyone, but he can feel the energy from the magic running through him. It's slightly like the feeling he gets when he first comes into contact with the full moon. It's a terrible, but also a beautiful feeling, one that fills you up from head to toe.

Everything is quiet apart from a soft breeze that makes the nearest trees in the forbidden forest rustle their leaves. His heart pounds in his chest has he grips his wand in his hand, waiting. Waiting for the first sign of Death Eaters approaching. He's scared. Well who wouldn't be? He expects that everyone here has some fear running through their veins. It would be silly not to. But he isn't just scared for himself. He is scared for everyone here who is up against Voldemort. Anyone could die at any moment. It's like a game of flip the coin. It could land on either heads or tails. A fifty-fifty chance of either living or dying.

He doesn't know if he'll make it out alive. He doesn't know if he will see his wife and son ever again. He doesn't know how this is going to end; if they will win or lose, if they all die or all survive.

Suddenly there is a flare of red light from the darkness. The Death Eaters are here. The battle has begun. And the end is near.

xoxox

The battle has been going on for about half an hour. Remus is fighting for his life. He has defeated several Death Eaters in his time fighting. He had saved several lives and had been saved himself a few times. The group that was with him had slowly begun retreating back towards the castle. That was when he had heard news that had made his heart stop.

His 'Dora had been seen in the castle. His wife was here. His beautiful, amazing wife was in a battle that could kill her in seconds. He glances over at Kingsley Shacklebolt who looks into his eyes. He sees the man's head nod slightly and understands that as being his permission to go find 'Dora. Remus knows he just can't leave them, but it's his 'Dora who's in the battle. His 'Dora who might get hurt. So Remus hurries across the grounds, and into the castle.

The battle inside is nearly as bad as outside. He has to duck several times to avoid killing curses coming his way. He hurries upstairs past bodies on the floor and demolished corridors. His head is full of thoughts about what could happen to 'Dora. He knows she will be fighting. She's always fighting, always protecting people. That's what he loves about his wife. She's always trying to protect other people before herself. She's always fighting for other people. ''Your mums a fighter Teddy. That's why I love her so.'' He mutters to himself. He feels a pang of sadness. He misses his son. His little Teddy has brought so much happiness into his life. So much like his mothers. And that is when Remus Lupin finally realises that he loves Nymphadora Tonks more then he has ever loved anyone before.

''I love you Nymphadora.'' He says to himself, stopping in an empty corridor to listen to the sounds of the battle around him. He smiles because he knows if she was here her hair would turn scarlet at the mention of her name and she would start shouting at him. How he would long to see her, even if it was just to get shouted at. How he missed her...

He carries on through the school, wand out ready to fight if needed. He's starting to get desperate now. He hasn't heard or seen her anyway. How he would long to see her coming around a corner and see her tripping over her own feet or her coming up behind him and shouting boo. Remus stops again tears threatening to escape his eyes.

''I LOVE YOU NYMPHADORA.'' He shouts as loud as he can. He knows that if it is the last time he can say it he will make sure that the whole of Hogwarts knows that he loves his wife.

He suddenly hears shouting in a nearby corridor and his heart leaps. That's 'Dora's voice he is sure of it. Also...Bellatrix's high screech and be heard. '' 'Dora.'' He says. He hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and there is Dolohov. In the background he hears Bellatrix shout those unforgivable words. Apart of him dies along with his wife and Remus knows there's no point in fighting anymore. Part of him wants to fight though, for his son, his loveable Teddy. He tries his hardest to get the courage to fight for his Teddy and his 'Dora. ''I love you both.'' He whispers facing Dolohov and starting to duel. He knows it's no good though. He can't win this, not without his 'Dora.

He knows its coming and so when the green light shoots out of the Death Eaters wand, Remus is not surprised. He just waits for the light to hit him. When it does Remus knows he's ready. Ready to be with his wife again. And to look over his son from above_._

_'We'll live forever, knowing together that we did it for the glory of love'_


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue :) I'm going to dedicate this too BadRoseGal because she isn't very well and I just felt like dedicating something to someone. This also made me cry at the end. Because I'm a real big softy :) Enough of my ramblings :) Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Andromeda knew as she sat by her now sleeping grandson that she wouldn't see her daughter or her son-in-law again. She had got that feeling around midnight that mothers get when they know that something isn't right or that something is missing from the world. She knew that the feeling was the loss of her amazing daughter Nymphadora. Then she had got the news early that morning. They had both died fighting. Like Sirius, like Ted.<p>

A tear fell from her eyes and landed on Teddy's little hand. He gave a small moan, moved position and fell back to sleep again. Andromeda kissed him on her forehead and stroked his mousy brown hair out of his eyes. Teddy's hair always seemed to grow very fast even when Andy cut it. He looked sweet though, especially when he couldn't control his metamorphism.

''I love you Teddy.'' She said softly. ''And your mummy, daddy and granddad love you too. Even though you can't see them, their always looking over you and they'll always be with you.''

Andromeda kept talking to Teddy to stop herself from crying. She had lost her family; Ted, 'Dora, Remus and Sirius. Part of her wanted to give up and just break down, but she knew she couldn't. For Teddy's sake. He didn't have anyone apart from her and Harry. ''I'm going to keep you safe Teddy. Forever and always.'' She whispered to his as he stirred again. She saw him open his eyes and him smile at her. Andy smiled back. His gorgeous smiled remind her of her daughters. That slightly cheeky smile that could get away with anything. She lifted him out of his crib and held him in her arms.

Although everything seemed like it wouldn't ever get better, Andromeda knew it would. All would work out when the time was right.

xoxoxox

Up in a place most people would call Heaven, a women with bubblegum pink hair was waiting impatiently for her husband. She was wearing a white dress and kept scowling down at it every so often. She felt two arms around her middle and looked up to see Remus' smiling face. She kissed him on the lips and then motioned down at her dress.

''Why do I have to wear white? I mean it's just not me. '' She said crossing her arms.

Remus chuckled softly at his wife and kissed her again. ''You look beautiful 'Dora.'' He said softly. ''Now stop complaining, I have some friends I'd like you to meet. '' He said holding her hand and leading her through the white fluffy cloudiness. Up ahead four figures came into focus. Tonks gasped as she saw the figure of her father and Sirius.

''Dad!'' She said a smile on her face. She ran up to hug him happy that she once again could see her father. From the long hug, Tonks heard a sigh from behind her.

''Oi I am here as well you know.'' Came Sirius' voice. Tonks turned around to look into her cousins eyes.

''I missed you.'' She whispered into his ear whilst hugging him. She heard Sirius chuckle and say. ''I missed you too 'Dora.''

They broke apart and Tonks looked at the other two people. She recognised them as Lily and James. She smiled at them and they smiled back. A sudden cough behind them annonced another person had arrived. Tonks looked around to see Fred Weasley. Sadness crept over her. Seeing that Fred had died caused her to sigh a little. She however gave him a small smile. ''Wotcher Fred.'' She said. Oh well, at least they were all together.

''You know if we weren't all dead this would have been a rather nice reunion.'' Sirius said seriously.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. ''Oh well.'' Sirius said. ''At least we're all here together.'' Tonks grabbed Remus' hand after she had stopped laughing. ''Can we go and see Teddy now please?'' She asked and Remus nodded. They walked away hand in hand from the rest of the group who smiled at the couple.

Tonks would never admit her cousin was right in front of him (she would never hear the end of it), but what he had said did have some truth behind it. They may be dead, but they were together. They had each other and they could look after the people they loved now forever without worry. She and Remus looked down upon their son who was sleeping soundly in his crib and smiled. ''We love you Teddy.'' She whispered.

At those words Teddy opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at the mobile that hung above him. The stars and moon swung softly as though a light breeze had knocked them. Teddy reached out his fist to the stars as though to catch them. ''Ma'' He called smiling his beautiful baby smile. Teddy then drifted back off to sleep, his hair changing from bubble gum pink to mousy brown every couple of minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you say anything, yes I know Teddy is too tiny to speak, but I found this cute. :)**


End file.
